


Danny

by Aureia



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Daniel, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Kidfic, Mother-Son Relationship, Team as Family, Uncle Teal'c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureia/pseuds/Aureia
Summary: Just a little oneshot about Jack, Sam and Teal'c and baby Daniel (de-Aged)May be turned into a series later, for now it's an oneshot.after a kind reviewer send me this, I reviewed this again. Hopefully, I didn't make it worse ;-) Please tell me if I did.https://www.reddit.com/r/FanFiction/comments/b4dsjk/psa_proper_dialogue_formatting_its_really_easy/





	Danny

**Author's Note:**

> This has been floating around on my hard-drive for ages- first time writing Stargate.
> 
> Hope you enyoy!

Jack watched Carter interacting with their little charge, a soft smile on her face. Like this, she looked just like a mother, reminding him sharply of Sarah, right down to the little boy in her arms. He swallowed, a lump in his throat.

Charlie...

No, but this was Daniel. Their Daniel. Sort of. This was crazy.

“Shoulda expected this, after Argos,” Jack murmured, shuddering as he recalled his terrifying rapid-aging experience, a phantom-sensation of little crawly machine creatures in his blood stream making his skin crawl.  
“He was not de-aged by Goa'uld technology,” Teal'c reminded. The Jaffa, too, was gazing at their teammates, a fond expression on his face.  
“They look like mother and son,” he added. Jack nodded. It hurt thinking that this was just pretend (the family part, he was missing his friend turned brother fiercely), just until Thor came and re-aged Daniel. He couldn't do this.

/A few hours before...

“You'll look after me?” The awed, grateful surprise on not -Daniel's face was a painful reminder that his best friend had been hurt far too much in his life. As a result, Jack's response was forceful, sharp, tinged with the desperate wish to get through to his friend.  
"Of course we will. You're important.”  
He felt his face flush and added: “besides, can you imagine the shit that would go down if we had the NID take care of you?”  
'Daniel' shuddered, his translucency becoming worse. Then he met Jack's eyes.  
“Thank you.”  
Daniel's adult form dissipated into a white, pulsing mist, flowing into the little baby slumbering in Carter's arms, just as the little one yawned, bright blue eyes opening. 

/Present...

“Bah!”  
The childish coo pulled Jack from his memories and he startled at the proximity of Carter and the baby, now being held in front of him, tiny hand reaching toward him. Blue eyes met his and as Jack took the boy from her, as the child cooed and curled trustingly against him, a wave of protectiveness rushed through him. Tightening his hold as he freed one hand to caress the baby's soft cheek, grinning as a tiny hand latched onto his index finger with surprising strength, he repeated his promise.  
“Hello Danny. Daddy's gonna protect you.”  
Danny's response was a gurgle as he gnawed and slobbered on Jack's finger. He grimaced. Eeww.  


Carter giggled, one hand carding through the little boy's light tuft of hair. Jack looked up at Teal'c, standing to the side, looking a bit left out.  
“Come on, Uncle T. No shirking of babysitting duties.”  
“I wasn't planning to,” Teal'c refuted calmly as he stepped toward them, staring down at the bundle in Jack's arms warmly.

Danny released Jack's finger with a slurp, his hand flailing up toward Teal'c. With a smile, Teal'c grasped the boy's hand in a mock-greeting.  
“Hello Danny. I'm your... uncle.”  
Jack grinned at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> What did you think?


End file.
